The Universe of the Shikon No Tama
by Makoto-chan
Summary: Kagome and Kikyo have been friends since kindergarten. But will their friendship survive once they enter the sacred book? Based on the anime Fushigi Yuugi.
1. Into the book

Kagome walked along the crowded streets of Tokyo with her best friend, Kikyo. They had been friends ever since kindergarten. Kagome was always the outgoing one, whereas Kikyo was the smart and shy counterpart. Kagome dreamed of going to high school with Kikyo, but Kikyo was attempting to get in the top school, Tokyo High. The exams were coming up fast, and although Kikyo would be able to get in easily, Kagome really needed to study hard. Soon, they were standing in front of the National Library. Kikyo had to return some books, and pick up some new ones she had on order. As they entered the library, Kagome's eyes widened. It was so huge inside! Kikyo walked over to the counter to complete her business. Kagome wandered off to look around. Before she realized it, she was lost amongst the rows of books.  
  
"Kikyo!?" Kagome yelled.  
  
A woman turned and glared at Kagome for yelling in the library. Kagome continued to wander. All of a sudden, a feeling rushed over her. It was as if someone was calling her. Kagome looked around and found that the door was ajar five feet away from her. The feeling came again, this time stronger. Kagome slowly pushed the door the rest of the way open. It was the restricted reading room, filled with books the school deemed unworthy to read. As Kagome walked inside the room, the door closed behind her, leaving her alone in the dimly lit room.  
  
"Kikyo?" Kagome asked as she looked around.  
  
There was no answer. A gust of wind stirred around the room, knocking one book off of the shelf beside her. Kagome turned quickly. Picking up the book, she dusted off the front cover. As she did, the door opened to the room. It was Kikyo.  
  
"Kagome, what are you doing in here? I've been looking everywhere for you!" Kikyo asked sharply.  
  
"I got lost and then something strange happened. It was like something in this room was calling to me." Kagome replied.  
  
"What book is that?" Kikyo asked as she sat down beside Kagome.  
  
"I don't know.it's written in some foreign language." Kagome said sheepishly.  
  
"Oh, give me that book. I swear Kagome, you will never make it into Tokyo High." Kikyo laughed as she took the book from Kagome. "It says it's The Universe of Shikon No Tama."  
  
Kikyo opened the book. It seemed to be extremely old. Kikyo scanned the pages. She wondered why it had been locked in the restricted reading room. It didn't seem to be anything bad. Kagome watched over her shoulder.  
  
"This book is a spell which brings the reader into the world of the book. The reader becomes the main character of the book, a miko. Within the pages of this sacred book is the story of the miko who aligned the seven stars and saved the land from destruction." Kikyo read aloud.  
  
"It sounds like a fairytale!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
A read light flashed from within the book. The book itself seemed to be glowing red-hot! Kagome and Kikyo closed their eyes and screamed. When they opened them again, they seemed to be in a completely different world. 


	2. The Centipede Youkai and the DogBoy

Kagome and Kikyo looked around their new surroundings. They appeared to be in a grassy meadow. There seemed to be a forest to the sides of the meadow. Next to where they lay was a well of some sort. All of a sudden, a giant Centipede youki appeared out of the well. Again, a feeling that someone was calling to her rushed over Kagome. The Centipede lunged at the two girls. The girls ran as fast as they could into the forest. The Centipede was gaining on them. They were trapped with nowhere to hide. Kagome and Kikyo slowly backed up as the Centipede closed in. Then, they hit something. Kagome turned around to see a boy with dog ears pinned to the tree by an arrow. The dog-boy's eyes shot open.  
  
"Kikyo! That guy is alive!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"If you remove my arrow, I can help you." The dog-boy said calmly.  
  
"Don't do it Kagome! He might try to kill us!" Kikyo exclaimed.  
  
"Feh! If you don't remove the arrow, you are both dead!" The dog-boy yelled.  
  
Kagome hesitated. She could hear the pleas from Kikyo not to remove the arrow. She could see the Centipede closing in on them. Kagome looked into the dog-boy's eyes. He smiled slightly. Could she trust him? There was no time to think. If she did not do something fast, they would all be dead. Kagome grasped the arrow and took a deep breath. It was now or never. Kagome pulled the arrow out of the dog-boy. A flash of red blinded them for a moment-the same flash that emitted out of the book before.  
  
The dog-boy clenched his clawed fists and laughed maniacally. The Centipede was mere feet away from them. Lunging at the Centipede, the dog-boy straightened out his fingers and sliced through the Centipede. Kagome and Kikyo embraced each other and averted their eyes from the carnage. When they looked again, the dog-boy's claws were soaked in blood. The Centipede youki lay on the ground, dead. The dog-boy approached Kagome and Kikyo.  
  
"Stay back! Sit! Roll over!" Kikyo commanded.  
  
"I am not going to hurt you." The dog-boy said.  
  
"Here, fetch the stick! Just leave us alone!" Kikyo screamed.  
  
"Feh! I said I wasn't going to hurt you!" The dog-boy yelled. "My name is Inu Yasha. I am a hanayouki."  
  
"I'm Kagome, and this is Kikyo!" Kagome replied happily.  
  
"Kagome!" Kikyo glared.  
  
"Well, I saved your life. Do you have any Shikon shards?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"No." Kikyo said pointedly as she turned around and stared at the tree.  
  
"Well, I have this charm my grandfather gave me." Kagome said as she dug through her backpack. "Kikyo, do you have that charm? I can't find it."  
  
Kagome turned around to face Kikyo. As she did, she saw Kikyo engulfed in the glowing red light. Kagome yelled out Kikyo's name, but it was no use. Kikyo vanished within the light. She turned back to Inu Yasha after a moment. Tears filled her eyes.  
  
"I.I don't know where she went. I don't know where I am even. Please, help me find a way back home!" Kagome pleaded.  
  
"Well.The only one who might now a way for you to get back home is Myoga. We will go to the village and find him." Inu Yasha said soothingly as he reached out his hand to hers.  
  
Kagome reached out her hand to him, and then withdrew it. Inu Yasha's hands still were stained with blood from the Centipede youki. Inu Yasha looked at his hands. Spitting on them, he wiped them clean on his clothes. He then reached out his hand again to Kagome. This time, she took it. Inu Yasha smiled at her.  
  
"Welcome to the feudal age." Inu Yasha said as they started walking towards the village. 


	3. Shikon No Tama No Miko Appears

Kikyo opened her eyes. She was back in the restricted documents room. She cried out for Kagome, but there was no reply. Kikyo looked down at the book. It was still open. She wondered if it was all a dream. Sitting down, Kikyo put the book on her lap and began to read it. Within the book, Kagome continued her journey with Inu Yasha to the village.  
  
"So.why do you have ears?" Kagome asked Inu Yasha.  
  
"Because my dad was a dog youkai." Inu Yasha replied.  
  
"Oh. So who is this guy we are going to see in the village?" Kagome asked.  
  
"He knows everything that is happening. Surely he will know of a way to get you back home." Inu Yasha explained.  
  
Once they reached the village, they entered a hut. No one seemed to be inside. Inu Yasha sat down on the floor. Kagome did likewise. All of a sudden, Inu Yasha smacked his neck. When he withdrew his hand, a small flea was inside it.  
  
"Inu Yasha! Why did you do that?" The flea asked.  
  
"This is Kagome. She came from a different world and wants to know how to get back." Inu Yasha said as he put the flea on the ground.  
  
"Ah. I am Myoga. It has been said that you would appear. Our village is in great danger. Many evil youkai have been gathering around here and threatening to destroy us. Please, become our Miko. Gather the Shikon Shards so we may be saved. The Shikon No Tama No Miko receives three wishes after she gathers all the shards. Will you be our Shikon No Tama No Miko?" Myoga pleaded.  
  
"Yes, I will be the Shikon No Tama No Miko." Kagome replied.  
  
"Now go and gather the Shikon Shards! Inu Yasha will help you." Myoga exclaimed.  
  
"How about me?" The voice of an old woman said from behind the group.  
  
"Kaede-baba, you are too old!" Inu Yasha exclaimed.  
  
"That may be true, but I know a lot." Kaede replied as she bonked Inu Yasha on his head.  
  
"Kagome, please use their help to find the Shikon Shards. Go and find the monk who travels village to village. He will be of help to you as well. Hurry back quickly!" Myoga yelled as the three left the hut.  
  
"But why aren't you coming with us, Myoga?" Kagome asked as she turned around.  
  
"Because I am scared of even my own shadow. I must stay here in the village." Myoga replied. 


	4. The Other Shikon No Tama No Miko

Kikyo turned the page of the book. As she did, a red light again emitted from it. Kikyo closed her eyes to keep from being blinded. When she reopened them, she was in a village. There were all sorts of people walking around. Where was Kagome? Kikyo began to wander the streets in search of her friend. A band of thieves started to follow her. Kikyo quickened the pace, but could not lose them. She turned down the alley- dead end. She was trapped. The men pinned her to the ground. She yelled out for Kagome before she lost consciousness.  
  
Her vision was blurry when Kikyo regained consciousness. Standing over her was the shape of a person. Kagome? Then Kikyo remembered what had happened. Her eyes became more adjusted to the light. The figure was male. She had been raped. Kikyo tried to back away from the man.  
  
"Don't be frightened. I will not harm you." The man said in a soft tone as he reached out his hand to her.  
  
"But.I." Kikyo started, still inching away from him.  
  
"Don't worry, I frightened those guys away. You are safe now." The man said, reaching his hand to Kikyo once more.  
  
"Who.are you? Where am I?" Kikyo asked, finally taking his hand.  
  
"I am Naraku, your servant. It has been said that a girl would come to us.to save us from the tyrannical rule of the neighboring village. You are that girl.. Shikon No Tama No Miko of the Castle of Illusion. You will help us." Naraku stated.  
  
"What do I have to do?" Kikyo asked, sensing there was some catch to this deal.  
  
"Just gather the Shikon Shards. Use them to grand three wishes of your choice. You alone can save us.just as I saved you. You will not be alone. There are seven of us to help you." Naraku explained.  
  
"Okay, I will help you." Kikyo said. 


End file.
